Heart of Royalty
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A Lupin III script, read and respond, please. :)


Heart of Royalty   
  
"He's a little lax in the humor department..."—quote from 5/9/99 Seven Days  
  
Cast Lupin: Fujiko: Lupin IV: Jigen: Goemon:  
  
Jean-Luke: Dominique: Christina: Princess Mary: Bateau Tokinawa: Officer #1: Officer #2:  
  
Scene 1—Planning a Trip to England  
  
CNN News Woman: Here we see Princess Mary wearing the gorgeous hope diamond pendant. Legend has it that this pendant was worn by Queen Elizabeth I when she reigned. It is also said that the blue diamond holds a curse, but Mary doesn't fall underneath its spell. Her life has been very blessed. However, she is missing one thing in life, and that would be friendship. She is a very generous woman, and very proper and well- mannered. It is beyond me why no one wants to be her friend. Some people can be cruel, but others admire her "from a distance". I suppose they are afraid of wealth. She doesn't let that bother her. Her "friends" are in the royal court and she often says, "That is good enough for me."  
  
Jigen: (mouth open wide, to himself) How awful ! Poor Princess Mary, I know how she must feel. But, (pauses, and briefly blushes) forgive me if I can't help but stare at the pendant decorating your breast. (he smokes, and then calls Lupin on his cell phone) Boss ?  
  
Lupin: Yeah ?  
  
Jigen: Call up the others. I have something to tell you all that you're just gonna love...  
  
Lupin: If it's about the Princess Mary, then I already know. Is that why you called me ?  
  
Jigen: (not being able to believe his luck) So, lemme guess...You're packing ?  
  
Lupin: Yep, and I'm taking Lupin IV with me. He's the prime age to be an amateur thief. (chuckles)  
  
Jigen: So, you're going to pick me up soon ?  
  
Lupin: Of course, what are friends for ?  
  
Jigen: (smiling) Alright. I'll start packing. (pauses) Does Dominique know about the pendant ?  
  
Lupin: Knowing her, probably. She'll be riding with us, since we're all going on a flight to London.  
  
Jigen: Great ! (he begins to pack) Well, I'll see you later...Gotta finish packing. Bye.  
  
Lupin: Bye-bye ! (hands up phone, Jigen hangs his up and tosses it in the suitcase)  
  
Scene 2—Dominique Says Goodbye  
  
Christina: You're going on another adventure ?  
  
Dominique: Yes, I am. I shall miss you and your father. In fact, I gave him so many kisses that he doesn't want to let me go without a fight. Then, I told him it wouldn't take too long and that I would try to write to him from London. He loosened up then.  
  
Christina: (laughs) Wow. Life as a thief must be exciting...However, I don't think I'll ever be one.  
  
Dominique: (pats her on the head) That's fine. You're in control over your own destiny. (hears a horn honk) Lupin's here ! I love you ! (kisses her)  
  
Christina: I love you too, mother ! (kisses her in return)  
  
Dominique: (Looking at how crowded the Fiat is) Well, hmmm...Where am I going to sit ?  
  
Lupin IV: I can barely move, father !  
  
Lupin: We'll be at the airport in no time, and then you'll have more room to move.  
  
Fuji: Get in, Dominique...We've got to hurry.  
  
Dominique: Alright. (Squeezes in and they are off to the airport. Again, in the corner we hear some ominous music. Bateau comes from the dark...)  
  
Bateau: So, that's where they are headed.  
  
Officer #1: Which means ?  
  
Bateau: Which means we follow them ! Ok, men...We're going on a flight to London...  
  
Scene 3—London, England  
  
(After they sleep for the night, they wake up and take a car to Princess Mary's castle)  
  
Jigen: There it is ! There's the castle ! Isn't it gorgeous ?  
  
Lupin: (slanting eyebrow) Jigen, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were in love with the Princess Mary...  
  
Jigen: (nervously, he blushes) Now, whatever gave you that idea ? (laughs nervously)  
  
Lupin IV: WOW ! It's huge !  
  
Fuji: I've only dreamed of seeing castles like this.  
  
Dominique: Just like out of a fairy tale, isn't it, Goemon ?  
  
Goemon: Yes. (pauses) For our sake, I hope the Princess likes foreigners.  
  
Dominique: I'm sure she will. She seemed like a nice enough person when they interviewed her on CNN Friday night.  
  
Jigen: (takes a smoke, and throws it out the window. He feels his heart quicken as the car nears the castle. Without knowing it, he has his hand over his heart...)  
  
Scene 4—Hospitality  
  
Cab Driver: Ok, mates ! This is where I let you off. I'm feeling generous today, so you only owe me $6 pounds. That's a bargain !  
  
Lupin: I'll pay.  
  
Fuji: I think we'll all pay.  
  
(They do so. The Cab driver leaves happily.)  
  
Lupin IV: That cabby was awfully friendly, wasn't he ?  
  
Lupin: Yeah.  
  
Dominique: And, here we are at Princess Mary's castle. (sighs in awe) Beautiful.  
  
(Fuji knocks at the door)  
  
Goemon: Anyone home ?  
  
Lupin IV: I don't think anyone's home...What a waste !  
  
(Suddenly the door opens and Mary is standing there, decorated in royal attire. Jigen's cigarette falls out of his mouth.)  
  
Jigen: (to himself) My Lord, she is even more beautiful in person then she is on TV ! (he feels rather turned on by Mary) Get a hold of yourself Jigen...You mustn't let your hormones go awry.....  
  
Mary: Greetings, fellow travelers ! (Lupin tries to get the pendant, but no such luck) Would you like to stay here for a while ? (Jigen blushes) It's been a while since we've had guests. I'd be pleased to have you.  
  
Fuji: You're very kind Princess.  
  
Lupin IV: Unreal ! She's gonna let us stay !  
  
Lupin: We'd be delighted if we could stay for a while. Besides, we don't have any other place to go.  
  
Dominique: He's right. Our stay at the hotel last night was too expensive.  
  
Mary: Well, here it will cost you nothing. I don't charge my guests. (looks at her watch) It's almost time for high tea. Do you care to join me ?  
  
All: Sure !  
  
Dominique: Just like in Canada, Englanders have high tea as well.  
  
Goemon: I was not aware of that, Dominique.  
  
Scene 5—High Tea  
  
(While they are enjoying High Tea and listening to Mozart, Bateau searches the streets of London, asking the police if they have seen pictures of the "Master Thieves")  
  
British Officer: (looking at pictures) Sorry, chap. I have not seen hide nor hair of these Japanese citizens. I wish I could help you.  
  
Officer #2: You tried, Inspector.  
  
Bateau: Yes, Onsen...I tried...But I shall not give up. If they are around, I will be the one to find them. Wherever there is wealth, I'm sure they will be there.  
  
Officer #1: Let's start looking in the jewelry stores.  
  
Officer #2: Good plan, Tochiro.  
  
(Tochiro and Onsen look in the jewelry store.)  
  
Jigen: (takes a smoke) This is the life !  
  
Mary: Jigen, no it's really not "the life". Sure, I have my friends here and in church, but when I go out, everyone bows and refers to me as "Your Highness". For once, just once I would like to be called Mary or "dearest friend". (sighs, takes a sip of tea)  
  
Fuji: We'll be your friends.  
  
Lupin: Yeah ! That's right ! We'd be happy to be your friends !  
  
Mary: (not knowing what to say) Thank you. Thank you so much.  
  
Dominique: (brightly) I know something that would lift your spirits, Princess ! How about you show us around the castle !  
  
Lupin: (almost greedily) Excellent idea, Dominique !  
  
Jigen: Dominique, you're a genius !  
  
Dominique: Aw, shucks. You guys, cut it out !  
  
Mary: If you insist. It will take a long time, but in the end you'll learn about the history of my family and of England ! (she smiles) Besides, like the friends you are, you'll learn secrets only royalty knows.  
  
Fuji: (giddy) This is so exciting !  
  
(Mary begins to take them on a tour of the immense castle...)  
  
Scene 6—Stargazing  
  
(The day rolls on, and night comes. The others are much too tired after eating dinner, so they go to sleep. Jigen goes outside to smoke, and he sees Mary there. He keeps his composure.)  
  
Jigen: Beautiful night, isn't it ?  
  
Mary: Hmmm. Yes. (looks up) Perfect night for stargazing, and I love to look at the moon. Tonight is the full moon. (sighs) What a marvelous universe we live in. We must be thankful for it. (silently prays)  
  
Jigen: (walks up to her) Princess ?  
  
Mary: Yes ?  
  
Jigen: (adjusting collar, he takes off his hat) My friends haven't been to honest with you lately. You see...We're thieves. We've come for the hope diamond pendant.  
  
Mary: (slyly) I knew that all along. I knew who you were, you're famous after all. I'm glad you told me anyway. If it means that much to you, the pendant is yours. (she takes off the pendant and then gently puts it around his neck)  
  
Jigen: You're willing to let me have this ? But, what about your family history ?  
  
Mary: My history will live forever in this castle, but the pendant is just temporary.  
  
Jigen: Oh. (she nears Jigen, and he places his arm around her)  
  
Mary: (she hugs him) Jigen, has any other woman ever said they loved you ?  
  
Jigen: (blushing) No. (laughs in spite of himself) I've been a bachelor my whole life.  
  
Mary: (looks at him intently) Then let me be the first to say, I love you.  
  
Jigen: Are you sure ? You're not just teasing me are you ? (shocked) My God, you are serious ! Listen, Mary...You don't want to hang around a man like me...I'm a mobster.  
  
Mary: (embracing him) To me, that doesn't matter. You've got a good heart. I know you do, or you wouldn't have told me about your friends being thieves.  
  
(They kiss)  
  
Jigen: Even if we are an odd couple (takes her hand) I swear I'll make our love last for as long as we live.  
  
Mary: That's very sweet, Jigen. (sadly) But, I don't know how we'll be able to accomplish that. Besides, we're just getting to know each other, don't you think we're moving a little fast ?  
  
Jigen: (nods) Yes. I suppose we are. But, I still sense we can work out something...Love will find a way, right ?  
  
Mary: Doesn't it always ?  
  
Jigen: (smiles) We have to leave tomorrow...  
  
Mary: Just because you got the pendant ?! (sadly) I thought you were going to stay for a while.  
  
Jigen: I could. Or, do you want to come home with us ? (slyly) There are always other Princesses that could be the next figureheads. You would make an excellent diplomat in Japan, and you know you would.  
  
Mary: (blushing) Oh, Jigen...(hugs him, and he kisses her) I'll go, but tomorrow night, I'm buying some new clothes.  
  
Jigen: (Laughs)  
  
Scene 7—Shopping and Shipping Out  
  
Fuji: I love London !  
  
Lupin IV: Someone please ! Stop my mother ! She's gone crazy...  
  
Lupin: Arsene, don't call your mother crazy. She just likes to shop.  
  
Lupin IV: (Shrugs shoulders)  
  
Dominique: (notices Jigen with Mary) Jigen ! Princess Mary !  
  
Jigen: You can call her Mary, now.  
  
Dominique: (slanting eyebrow) Why is that ?  
  
Jigen/Mary: (happily, with Mary's hand in the air) She's (I'm...Mary says "I'm") coming with us (you) !  
  
(all the gang have their mouths open in surprise)  
  
Goemon: Nah, you're joking aren't you, Jigen !  
  
Lupin: Yeah, did that carbon monoxide finally get to your brain, friend ?  
  
Jigen: (laughs) No...She is coming with us !  
  
Mary: That's right ! (She smiles)  
  
(Suddenly Bateau sees them...)  
  
Bateau: (screaming) There ! There they are ! Get them !  
  
Lupin: Oh, crap !  
  
Mary: Now what ?  
  
Jigen: Now, we run !  
  
(They run. We hear the techno-remix of the Lupin III theme.)  
  
(Fortunately they are able to squeeze into a cab and Bateau follows in his squad car.)  
  
Cab Driver #2: There are a BUNCH of cops behind me !  
  
Dominique: (looking back) Obviously...Keep driving. We'll lose him on the freeway to the airport...  
  
Cab Driver #2: Okay, whatever you say, ma'am.  
  
Lupin IV: (reading sign) Road closed for repairs ?  
  
All: Oh, my GOD !  
  
(They fly over a gap in the bridge and make it...they stop near the airport.)  
  
Mary: Thank God we made it through that alive.  
  
Jigen: Inspector Tokinawa never rests though. He'll be looking for us soon. Come on !  
  
Cab Driver #2: (driving away) I am never gonna do that again !  
  
(They get aboard the airplane and in the background we hear ominous music)  
  
Scene 8—Bateau Arrests Lupin and his Gang  
  
Bateau: There ! In there ! Come on, men !  
  
Officers: (marching) Hut, hut, hut, hut !  
  
(They board the same airplane, and look for Lupin on board)  
  
Lupin: Oh, no...Not you again ?!  
  
Bateau: I'm afraid so, Lupin. Now, come quietly and I won't have to use force.  
  
Lupin IV: (sarcastically) Great, just great.  
  
Mary: Jigen !  
  
Jigen: (looking back) Don't worry...I'm sure someone will figure out a way to get out of this mess...  
  
Goemon: (looking at Dominique) Ready ?  
  
Dominique: Ready as I'll ever be, Goemon. (They unsheathe their swords)  
  
Bateau: Now don't try anything funny, guys...  
  
Dominique: We won't if you let us go. If not...  
  
Goemon: Things will get out of hand.  
  
Bateau: Alright, but wherever you go...  
  
Lupin and Gang (except Mary): Whatever we do, you'll be watching and (dramatic pause) waiting !  
  
Bateau: I do not sound like that !  
  
(The officers are laughing)  
  
Officer #1: Yes, you do, Inspector, exactly like that ! (chuckles)  
  
Bateau: Shut up , Tochiro...Just SHUT UP !  
  
Officer #1: Shutting up, Sir ! (salutes)  
  
Bateau: (to himself) I'm surrounded by incompetent ninnies. (groans in disgust)  
  
Scene 10—In Japan  
  
(Bateau actually does fall asleep at the airport...and wakes up)  
  
(In Tokyo, and they are walking along minding their own business)  
  
Officer #2: Should we look for him today ?  
  
Bateau: Here ? You've got to be kidding me. Man, I'm too tired to go looking for Lupin today. Damn this jet lag !  
  
(They leave)  
  
Jigen: (in his house) I am rich beyond my wildest dream ! I feel just like a king !  
  
Mary: What are you going to do with the money ?  
  
Jigen: Well, I know I can't possibly keep it all to myself...I'm going to split it fairly. The rest of it...(nudging her in the side) will be used for our wedding !  
  
Mary: Jigen ! (embraces him and kisses him)  
  
Scene 11—The Wedding  
  
(We see the words "2 Years Pass" on the screen)  
  
Dominique: (writing in her diary) My, my, how the years have past. My little girl, Christina is now 10 years old. She has taken a great interest in politics and humanity. (laughs) Daddy's little girl. I have a good feeling she'll be a great politician in the future. Jigen is going to wed Mary Burns today. Mary will soon be Mrs. Daisuke. I am so pleased for him. I also thought it was generous that he split the money he earned from selling the hope diamond pendant to the Smithsonian with us. He's using some money for the wedding, some for "future plans", and the left over money he gave to charity. I've never known him to be so generous before. Lupin's generosity must have rubbed off on Jigen a little bit. I suppose he wanted to repay Lupin and the rest of us for our friendship. Money is temporary, but our love that unites us will last forever. (shuts Diary and gets ready for the wedding)  
  
(Soon, we see Dominique fixing Christina's part in her hair, and Jean-Luke looking suave as usual. They drive to the church in Jean's blue corvette. He drives and Dominique can rest.)  
  
Jean: (heading towards the parking lot) Lucky me ! I'm in the company of two beautiful ladies. Watch out, Christina...The boys will be all over you.  
  
Christina: I know father, I know. (She stays by her parents the whole time)  
  
(The wedding ceremony begins, and after Jigen and Mary kiss, Bateau charges in)  
  
Bateau: (yelling) FREEZE !  
  
Jigen: Don't you ever give up ?!  
  
Lupin: Yeah, go arrest some murderers for a change !  
  
Lupin IV: (gives Bateau a Japanese raspberry)  
  
Bateau: I'm sorry, but I have to cut the celebration a little short...Come along.  
  
Mary: (to Jigen) I'll figure out a way to help you Jigen...I promise !  
  
Jigen: I love you, Mary !  
  
Officer #1: (to Jigen) Save the mushy stuff for the judge.  
  
(Lupin and the gang are dragged away)  
  
Dominique: Well, jeez ! We're having a lousy day, aren't we ?  
  
Fuji: (groans) I hope Mary finds a way to get us out. Who knows how long we'll be stuck in jail...  
  
Goemon: Knowing the judges we'll be in captivity for 20 years.  
  
Lupin: 20 years ! That's too long !  
  
(They all see themselves in 20 years...and they shudder, except for Lupin IV who doesn't seem to mind the thought of captivity for 20 years.)  
  
Scene 12—Incarcerated/But Freed  
  
(On the screen we see the words "Two Weeks Pass". When we see Lupin and the gang, they don't look so good.)  
  
Lupin IV: Are we ever gonna get out of here ?  
  
Lupin: I don't know, son. (weakly) I just don't know.  
  
(Suddenly, Mary comes in with bail money.)  
  
All: (except Mary) MARY !  
  
Mary: Yes, it is I !  
  
Fuji: Thank God. (the two tall guards let them out. Bateau watches angrily from a distance) It was getting rather crowded in there !  
  
Goemon: We all thought that Jigen was about to lose his marbles...  
  
Jigen: Hey ! I was fine, you guys ! (pouts a little)  
  
(Bateau, crosses his arms, and the other officers speak to him.)  
  
Officer #1: Let's just leave him alone.  
  
Officer #2: Yeah, he means no harm.  
  
Bateau: Alright, alright. (crosses arms) I give up on trying to arrest him anymore. He'll just keep escaping my grasp. What's the use ? (sighs, then breaks down) I can't take it anymore ! I know where my place is...Murder investigation !  
  
Officer #1: (pats him on the back) That's the spirit, Bateau...  
  
Bateau: At least you've got a sense of dignity left !  
  
Officer #2: You'll feel better when you go home to your wife and children. What are their names again ?  
  
Bateau: (Rolls eyes) Ken, the eldest and Tokugari, the youngest. I'll be glad to be back, and my wife, Nagi will be happy to see me. (pauses) But, at least we tried.  
  
Officer #1: True.  
  
Officer #2: Have a good evening, Sir.  
  
Bateau: (walking out, sadly) Thank you, Onsen.  
  
Scene 13—Nine Months Pass  
  
Dominique: (writing in her Diary) Nine months have passed, and Mary gave birth to a beautiful girl named June. Jigen decided to quit smoking, and that has been a rather hard battle for him to fight, but in time he will be smoke free. I applaud him for his determination to quit, and I hope he is successful.  
  
My friends and I went to the baby shower and I've noticed June has her father's black hair and her mother's blue eyes. She inherited good looks and irresistible charm from both sides, though. June is growing every day, and Christina even has had a chance for responsibility by baby- sitting. She and Arsene Lupin IV take turns from time to time. She's even become close friends with him and they get along like brother and sister. Mary has adapted to Japanese culture and she can speak Japanese almost better than Jigen can. (laughs) Another day comes to an end, and life goes on. Many things have not changed, like our lives...But the world changes around us and it's very exciting. I, like many other optimists, look towards change with open arms. I'm willing to try anything once. (yawns) It's becoming late...So, I am going to go to sleep. Another exciting week has come to an end. I had an awesome week, but I hope I never end up in prison again....(Shudders at that thought) I don't think I will. Inspector Bateau has moved his job back to murder investigations and doing quite well at it. I felt a little sorry for him in the beginning but now that he's doing a good job in murder investigations. I'm glad he has something to do. (yawns again) As for the rest of the gang, they're the same as they usually are. That's that. There's really no more to say. Life is good, it's as simple as that. Yours Truly, Dominique Lupin III.  
  
(We see her go to bed and we hear "A Lover's Concerto" as sung by "The Toys". Roll credits.)  
  
Thank you, everyone. God loves you all !  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt June 11, 1999 


End file.
